The Silent View
by DArKSP4rK
Summary: This is Jasper's POV on Twilight! Jasper has a silent view on Twilight that everyone wonders about... well now those secrets are out! Longer summary inside... SMeyer owns Twilight. R&R Please! Updated every other week
1. Jasper's POV Summary

**THE SILENT VIEW  
**_Jasper's Point of View on Twilight_

**Intro/Summary**

These days of my new lifestyle change in this fictional Vampire World are hard. Living off of animal blood has no good effect on me… I will always miss the sweetness of the female's human blood! Just thinking about it made the venom in my mouth water. My mind was clouded with memories of my 'old' life.

I sighed and prepared for one more day at High School. This is the one time I wish I was actually able to age… to change. So many immature teenagers were in danger just being in the room with the Cullen and Hale family. Today would be 'Day 14' of my hunting experiment and I could possibly attack anyone _so easily_!!

I sighed once again and finished preparing for school. I felt a relief wash over me as I remembered my family supporting me through this. I am especially thankful for Alice being beside me this whole way… I don't know how I would survive if she wouldn't have found me that cold night in the dinner. She would be watching me and hopefully nothing insane would happen…… hopefully……


	2. Chapter 1: Surprises

_Jasper's Point of View on Twilight_

Chapter 1: Surprises

I walked slowly towards the back door. I wanted to be by the water. The sound and flow of water helps me think, it helps me clear my mind… I approached the back door and paused. I felt a presence behind the door. I leaned closer towards the door, and felt someone worrying. I sighed when I knew it was Alice. She must have been worrying about me… Nobody was for sure if I was ever going to be able to live up to this vegetarian lifestyle. It almost broke my dead heart with the thought that _I_ could be the one in this family with viscous crimson eyes and crazy human bloodlust.

I forgot about being near the water. I listened a little closer to Alice and her emotions. I could hear the crackling of a fire… She must of been burning yesterday's outfit in the fire pit. Her worries turned into shock and fear…

I wanted to listen and _feel_ more… I leaned in a little closer when I felt a slight tapping on my shoulder. I let my eyes widen in the shock that took over me as I registered the new presence behind me.

"Eaves dropping _again_ Jazz?" It wasn't hard to mistake Emmett's deep voice, or for me, his 24/7 energetic mood. I rolled my eyes and looked up at him.

"You know, that should be the type of question you ask Edward or Alice. Now me… I only feel what everyone else is feeling." I spoke with a matter of fact tone and walked away. His eyes widened at me and I felt his shock overlay his energy. I smiled to myself in satisfaction when I heard him mutter something to himself…

"Crazy kid!! Everyone is such a cranky critic when they're hungry!!"

I laughed at him and walked up to the room Alice and I share. We had about another 40 minutes before leaving for _High School!!_ I grabbed the iPod and landed in my Lazy Boy recliner. (Carlisle and Edward had to do some work on the iPods and Touch Screen computers for the sensitivity to have the ability to read the cold temperature of our touch.) I quickly found _I Hate Everything About You_ by _Three Days Grace_. I reclined back and turned up the volume on the stereo while I tried my best to relax.

The song ended and I heard a faint knock at the door… I sighed to myself before grabbing the remote to the stereo to turn off the music. I closed my eyes, telling myself everything will be ok today.

"Come in…" I said in the clearest voice I could sound. Even if I could change the way people feel about things (literally) I still wasn't the best actor at hiding what I really felt… Right now I felt nervous that I was going to disappoint Alice, and exhausted that this was yet again, another day in this new life of mine…

"Are you ok?" Edward had curiosity in his eyes and emotions.

"Uh… Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" I hesitated at first, not 100% sure if I should tell the entire truth or to keep playing my role as the Vampire Experiment Hamster. Though nothing ever really got past Edward if our problem happened to be on our mind.

Edward raised his eyebrows at me and I let my head drop, now looking at the hardwood floor.

_Everything is ok… Nobody's dead and I'm still enduring the animal blood._ My tone in my head was a little more angry than I intended it to be… But I think Edward received the message the hard way. I sighed as an apology. Maybe Emmett was right……

"It's fine Jazz. Don't worry about it. We all are having a hard time, so if it's not my business than it's not my business." He gave me his famous crooked smile and picked up the basketball from the floor. "Plus, I was bored…" He continued cautiously.

"Yeah, I think music is my only escape when Alice is busy." I was acting in a jokingly attitude now. I guess I was still playing my role, but it was too easy to be open with Edward… about anything.

"I think that's another thing we have in common." This time Edward had a full smile across his face. For the past 2 years that I have been with this family, Edward and I have been making a list of what we had in common with each other. I knew I wasn't Edward's favorite brother, and I was fine with that, but I also didn't want our brotherly friendship to be like he's just another vampire that lives in this house. So we are working listing things we have in common for us to become closer in a brotherly way. That, I was grateful for. I have never had a family… This is my closest chance so I am not going to take advantage of it. No one is sure how long we will always be together…

"Yeah I guess so!" I laughed a little at our small talk before I felt Emmett's presents coming down the hall. Emmett busted in joining Edward and I. I looked down at the ground again, far too uncomfortable. Emmett and I weren't as close as most people would think, but we did do stuff together. He just gave me an uncomfortable vibe every time just us three were together. Emmett is one of those people that will crack a joke at any opportunity possible. We could be having the most serious conversation ever and he would find some way to make fun out of it.

"Aww!! Still pissed you got schooled at wrestling last night??" Emmett had the worst baby voice ever. I glared at the floor when he continued his irritating comments… "Do you need a tissue, Jazz??" I quickly looked up at him… he was the worst winner and loser ever. I feel bad for anyone who gets into a messy bet with Emmett.

"Emmett, let's leave Jazz alone for now… School starts in 15. I'll be in the car waiting…" Thankfully Edward got some message saying 'Emmett's gotta go!'. I thanked Edward in my mind and reclined in my chair again. I heard the door close and I was alone again. I turned the music back up, this time _Changes_ by _3 Doors Down_. I felt I could relate to particular song… It explains how I am going through changes and nobody knows how I feel. I did feel I could relate to this song. I was changing my lifestyle, which change is never easy for vampires, so I was going through tough times right now…

* * *

**HEY EVERYYON3! I hope you liked the very first chapter to my sequel on Jasper's View _'The Silent View'_!! This is the first of MANY chapters in this story and I will add a chapter as soon as possible... my goal is for a new chapter to be up every other week, but I am a pretty busy gal and so is my editor!! (Luv Ya Whitney)**

**I also wanna give a shout out to the one person who helped me most with this story _JasperAliceObsessor_. If you love the title of this story, give her the praise!! She's the one who came up with it all on her own! And she is actually nice enough to let me take it for this Special Edition story! Thank You JasperAliceObsessor!! She rocks! And I easily get writer's block so she is the one who helps me when I wanna new chapter up!**

**READER'S ALERT!! If you're reading this story first, before my other story _Silver Lining_... I recommend going ahead and reading _Silver Lining_ first!! That story is based on Alice's View of everything, but I am further into that story and you will understand more details better when you read that story first before this story! So before you read ahead, please take the 20 minutes to read a couple chapters of that! haha!**

**PLEASE!!! Read and Review!!! I love reviews weather they're critism or praise to the story, I love to hear what YOU have to think!! Also reviews help me write faster... I know it's weird but it's sorta like an inspiration for me to know people are waiting on this story!! haha!**

**Well I am a very talkative person and I am done talking for now! Tell your friends to read this and _Silver Lining_ if they enjoy the Twilight Series!!**


	3. Chapter 2: Even Vampire's Have Bad Days

**THE SILENT VIEW  
**_Jasper's Point of View on Twilight_

Chapter 2: Everyone Has Bad Days… Even Vampires

I was imagining sleep… what it felt like, and how much happier I would be if I could say, "… I over slept and missed school…" Just thinking about those certain words slipping from my mouth made me smile.

I was slightly startled by the sound of Edward's voice yelling for Rose, Emmett, and I to come down stairs. He also just _had_ to honk the Volvo's horn. I sighed and rolled my eyes ( a habit I easily picked up from Alice ) and walked over to the stairwell to find Emmett and Rose _still_ kissing. I could've tried to get past them, but Emmett has an equivalence of a brick wall when it comes to his rock hard muscles. There really was no reason to bother them either though… Until Emmett practically slapped me in the face with his emotions! I was more than furious when I felt the intimacy he felt toward Rosalie. I didn't have anything against them sharing their love for each other, but publicly… I don't wanna feel what they're feeling!! So I _did_ disturb them…

"Could you keep the love in the bedroom for now? I can't stand feeling exactly what you feel for each other!!" I put a lot of anger into my tone, but I should have chosen my words a little more carefully…

"Your feelings for me are so loving that is pisses off Jazz?" Rosalie tried to add a sexy tone to her voice, but it only sounded slutty! But I guess that's a turn on for Emmett…

"Only for you, Babe!" Emmett added too much enthusiasm to his voice and it turned on Rose. She muttered something to Emmett… I wouldn't be able to tell anyone because I couldn't make out the words myself. But Emmett heard whatever she said and they started making out again! UGH!! It was really pointless trying to get through to the real Emmett and Rosalie instead of Em and Rose that were madly in love. I rolled my eyes again and hopped over the railing… It was rather a sick and stupid joke they were playing on me…

Emmett grabbed me by the waist and pulled me back to the stairwell before I was air-born. I landed on my back and I looked up to watch Emmett grab Rosalie onto his back and jump over the railing himself. And he had the nerve to wink at me when he was falling! I felt a raging growl build up in the middle of my chest as I hopped over the railing again.

When I landed on my feet gently, I found Emmett whispering something to Rose. The only thing I heard was Rose's reaction to whatever Emmett said.

"Why? Don't you think that Edward has heard enough about this newbie from Alice??" Rosalie looked and felt disgusted towards whatever Emmett was about to do.

"That's the point, babe. He has heard lots from Alice, so I'm planning on pissing him off… you see where I am going with this?" Emmett had an enthusiastic grin on his face. I was disgusted myself. All Edward and Emmett did was mess with each other like idiots. I swear, It didn't matter that Emmett's age stopped at 20. His maturity froze at 8 years young. Therefore he plays the most idiotic jokes ever on anyone!

I stopped my argument with myself and focused back on Rosalie and Emmett. Rose rolled her eyes and made a noise that was supposed to sound disgusting… but then she suddenly confused me as she took Emmett's hand instead of walking away. Rosalie, out of this whole family, was the one who confused me most. I don't see how you could feel two totally different things at the same time. Her most popular emotions that ran through her body: Affection and Anger. But sometimes those emotions switched on their meanings. Most days, Rose will have affection for Emmett and anger to anyone who doesn't like the publicity of sharing their affection. But other days, she will have affection for herself (weird) and anger to anyone who doesn't compliment her… I have the most bizarre 'sister' that I am supposed to be twins with for our vampire cover-up. I'm jealous of Alice, Emmett, and Edward because they aren't a Hale.

I rolled my eyes and tried to walk past them. But Emmett stuck his arm straight out in my direction. I aimlessly walked straight into his massive arm and it knocked me down to the ground. I shook off the shock that took over my body as I registered that I was falling, and looked back up at Rose and Em. Rose had the most evil grin on her face that I have ever seen before she murmured something to me…

"Beauty before age, Jazz." She paused to force a fake pout onto her lips before continuing, "Sorry…" She even drew a finger from the outside of her eye, down her cheek… She was making a trail of where I teardrop would be. I glared at her from the floor and stood up. Emmett laughed his big bellowed laugh at me and at his wife's harsh joke. I held back a growl and started walking behind them. So far, today has been a bad day… and we haven't even arrived at _High School_ yet!

We finally arrived in the garage. It may have felt like forever since Edward called us down, but it really was only about 3 or 4 seconds… Talk about living life to its fullest speed! You know what everyone says: Live Fast, Die Young. One could only wish… I barely let out a sigh to myself that was low enough not to throw anybody off.

When we walked into the garage, I immediately felt Edward's impatience and Alice's hidden excitement. I almost smiled at Alice… That poor thing was probably so excited to meet Chief Swan's daughter, that she annoyed Edward to his limits. It was too ashamed of what Emmett was about to do to the poor guy… But I was happy someone had the guts to tell Alice she was over-doing it!! I didn't really smile, but I did smile in my head. If everyone put up with her non-stop talking sessions, than we all would have been driven nuts! Obviously, Edward stood up to her and gave her the message, "Put a sock in it." _Cut her some slack, Edward. She just wants a new friend._ I winked at him in my head and opened the car door for myself, Em, and Rose.

* * *

WOW! Sorry for such a short chapter guys... And once again, I do apologize for any mistakes, errors, grammar issues, and so on... Though I do want to add that some of you are complaining that there are a couple spelling mistakes in either of my two stories.... I'm sorry to correct, but no there aren't. I use MicroSoft Word and if will correct my spelling errors for me. You may be talking about grammar... Where I spell it correctly but I use the different meaning of what is supposed to be used... if that makes sence. I have a bad habit of making that biggest explanation of something so simple... I know there is a word for what I'm talking about, and I learned it in like 2nd grade.... but I have bad memory so I just came up with a long explanation.... hahaha! But anyways, the next chapter will be much longer!! Promised!!

Ok, any of you who haven't read my other story SILVER LINING based on Alice's POV.... GO READ IT BEFORE MOVING ON!! Trust me, It'll explain much more about simple things and on the plus side, if you're thirsty for more of my writing, that story is much further along!! So it's sort of a win/win situation here!! hahaha.

My Anuall Shoutout: JasperAndJill!! You are the best, girlie! I have been talking to her for a while, and she is an amazing writer for Twilight. She is currently writing her story ALL ALONE and I truly loved it!! It is about this girl, Skye, who is changed into a vampire... her and her best vamp. friend, Austin, travel to Forks, Washington and happen to bump into the Cullen Crew!! (It takes place post to Breaking Dawn, so Bella is one of them and Nessie is there too!) I will let you read the rest on your own, but seriously! Go check this story out!! And here is another plus: Jill is going to be an AMAZING author someday, and hey! Who doesn't wanna say, "I knew her before she became a big time writer!!" I know I'm going to be saying that! ;))

READERS!! I need your help: Go to my profile page and take my poll! This poll will be closing July 25th and I need as many votes as possible!! ((= My poll is about what my next Cullen adventure should be. Should it be **_Story of My Life, Jane's Revenge, or Emmett's Bad Case of Bordism_**?? Go to the poll to find their summaries and cast your vote... you just might pick the lucy winning story i'm going to write next!! ((;

Oh and before I close this chapter: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! I definitely wanna hear what YOU have to think of my writing!! And if your review is a milestone review or I like it enough, YOU could be in next chapter's: Anuall Shoutout!! AND!! (If you know me well enough, you would know there is always another 'and') And, if you review I will send you a preview of the next chapter!! You get to choose which story preview you would like too! or if you want you can have BOTH! hahahahaha! All you have to do is review my stories.... C'mon guys!! I know we can hit 150 reviews in no time! And tell your friends to Read and Review too!!

TTYL EVERYYON3!


	4. Chapter 3: Pain and Suffering

**THE SILENT VIEW  
**_Jasper's Point of View on Twilight_

Chapter 3: The Pain and Suffering

I silently held my breath as we entered the school parking lot. Not very many kids have arrived yet, but this was instinct for the past two weeks.

I felt Emmett still happy and satisfied with the prank he pulled on Edward. Of coarse he would play something stupid and ask something about this new girl. I shook my head, thinking of what a how easily he amused himself.

Edward shot me a glance, or more of a warning glare, through the rear view mirror. He must of heard me stop breathing. I sighed the rest of my breath and sucked in a new breath. The venom burned like hell in the hollow of my throat. I closed my eyes in pain before stepping out of the car.

Emmett made it too obvious that he was looking for the girl. He stood up on his toes, with his mouth wide open, and moved his head back and forth, scoping the school parking lot for a new car.

"She isn't here yet Emmett. We'll see her at lunch." Alice grimly smiled at Emmett. I suppressed an eye roll. What was the big deal? A new girl? And why was Alice excited? We never socialized with the humans, even if we could.

"Emmett, Alice… Could we?" Edward smiled and said politely, but only he and I could feel his irritation.

"Oh what's wrong little bro? Is big bad Emmett getting on your nerves?" Emmett tried to sound like he cared. But everyone knew he didn't.

"A little bit, yeah." Edward was smiling and having fun.

"Just doing my job then." Emmett was acting all cocky and tried to walk away with a big trot in his steps.

"Well soon your gonna be fired." Emmett's face went to confusion, then pride.

"Oh that was a good one, Eddie!!"

"EDWARD!" I snickered at Emmett's comment. Edward hated the nickname Eddie, and Emmett calls him that for the hell of it.

I sighed. This was going to be a long day… Alice took my hand and smiled as I walked her to her first class, holding my breath every time we passed the occasional teenage human. I was relieved as we stood outside the door to Alice's first class. She leaned against the wall and looked into my pained black eyes.

"Everything will be okay, Jazz." She ran the back of her hand across my cheek. I closed my eyes at her soft touch… It was going to be hard to be away from her for the next four periods.

"How can you be so sure Alice? This is harder than you could ever imagine." Her eyes were full of hurt and her emotions were full of concern and worry.

She sighed deeply, "Just trust me ok, Jazz?" I nodded at her, leaving a feather like kiss linger to her lips. This will be the last for the next 4 hours. She watched me leave, when I glance over my should at her, she was waving with a nervous and worried smile.

"It'll be ok." I whispered to myself as I walked to the 3rd building to my first class: Math.

"Hello, Miss Anthony." I greeted the teacher when I entered the class. Miss Anthony was a weird lady. She always felt knots in her stomach when I spoke to her, and she was always nervous when I was in the classroom. Edward said she had a 'thing' for me. Just as every other teacher that was the opposite sex as us. The lady in the front office, Mrs. Cope I believe her name is, loves Edward. Emmett laughs at Edward and I.

I held my breath as I sat down in class. Though no one was near my seat, I still felt uncomfortable being around so many humans in a little warm classroom, and without any one to stop me.

Just at that thought, I took in a deep breath and could smell Andrew Campton. I cringed my nose since he had a bitter smell to his blood, but I was so hungry that I didn't care. And neither did the monster inside of me. The venom swished in my mouth and I inhaled again. Things were getting too hard. My hand shot up and I didn't even wait for Miss Anthony to call on me. She wasn't even looking at me. All of her attention was on the whiteboard in the front of the room.

"Miss Anthony, may I be excused to the restroom?" I asked nervously, waiting to get out of there.

"Uh, yeah…" Miss Anthony was questionable but I didn't care. I stood up and walked out of the room impatiently.

The cold water felt good on my face. I didn't look in the mirror, not wanting to face the monster I would see. Sometimes he would talk to me, taunt me. I sighed with my eyes closed. There was a window in the bathroom… I could run now. Alice would for sure see me. Nobody would mind. If I were out of here, I would hunt… then maybe I could come back.

I shook my head at myself… Running was a good answer. If it were, I would still be on the run.

"Why does it have to be this way?" I questioned myself, now facing the mirror. I didn't expect a response, and I never got one. I left, finding my way back to first period.


End file.
